Protegidos desde el corazón
by IrinaGarciaSanc
Summary: El portar un titulo como aquel te dejaba a la mira de asesinos, pero eso no impide que el amor surja. Pésimo sumario. Au, un poco de Gakuen
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1º

_Copenhague, 13 de Septiembre de 2015._

Una chica de cabellos platinos no era muy alta tal vez 1.70 o 1.71 m, con un uniforme escolar caminaba por la calles de la capital danesa, parecía exhausta, su móvil estaba sonando pero ella lo ignoraba, detrás de ella había un mercedes negro, que la seguía hasta pararse a su lado, la ventanilla se empezó a bajar, dejando ver a un rubio de pelo alborotado y ojos azules:

-Suba al coche, por favor su padre se enfadara si vuelve del colegio andando-dijo preocupado el chofer del coche

-Mathias te aseguro, que mi padre no se enterara, además tan poco falta mucho, por favor solo esta vez, además es tan agradable pasear-decía con los ojos cerrados.

-Muy bien, Berwald, Lukas metedla en el coche-dijo un chico de ojos violetas, mientras dos personas salían del coche y la metían mientras tenía los ojos cerrados en el auto-Perdónanos Alteza Imperial, pero su seguridad es muy importante para su padre o le debemos recordar lo de hace 5 años cuando vuestra excelencia vio ante sus ojos como mataban a su madre Ekaterina, mientras su padre pagaba la compra con su hermano mayor Alexis.

-Cállate Emil, lo pase muy mal-contesto con lágrimas en los ojos. Recordando todo aquello sucedido cuando ella tenía 10 años .

_Flashback_

_En las puertas de un supermercado, había una mujer de unos 42 años con una niña de unos aparentes 10 años, hablando en ruso, mientras la niña jugaba con los mechones rubios de su madre, haciéndole leves trenzas._

_-Mamá, Matilde me ha preguntado si podría ir a su casa a jugar mañana, ¿puedo?-pregunto la niña a su madre._

_-Nastya, yo te dejo pero papá debe dejarte también-contesto sonriendo a su hija._

_Hasta que, un coche rojo se paró frente a ellas, mientras que una pistola salía de la ventanilla del copiloto levemente bajada lo suficiente para que el cañón de la pistola cupiera, la madre vio que la pistola apuntaba a su hija más pequeña, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cuando el tipo del coche iba a apretar el gatillo, empujo a su hija y se puso en la mira del asesino, el cual apretó y la bala alcanzo el vientre, el coche comenzó a acelerar, mientras la niña se acercaba a su madre._

_-Mami, mami,-comenzó a llorar, al levantar la visto se encontró a su padre corriendo hacia ellas._

_-Mi vida, mi vida, por favor no mueras, Alexis abraza a tu hermana y llévala al coche, vamos no pierdas tiempo._

_El hombre de unos 44 años abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa, con lágrimas en los ojos _

_La niña se abrazaba a su hermano, mientras lloraba._

-Desde ese día, mi padre no volvió a ser el mismo –decía después de recordarlo y llegar a su casa.

-Entonces comprenderás porque lo hace vuestro padre lo hace-bajo el islandés para abrirle la puerta y que bajase-La acompañaremos hasta la puerta de su casa.

Los cinco rodearon a la muchacha hasta una puerta blanca separándose mientras la puerta se abría dejando ver a un muchacho rubio de unos 17 años, abrazo a su hermana mientras entraban hacia el interior. Una gran casa lujosa con un gran cuadro de un águila bicéfala con la corona imperial y San Jorge matando al dragón, el símbolo de un imperio: El ruso.

-Hermana, papá dice que vayamos a comer que el tardara un poco-dijo con desilusión, mientras se dirigía al comedor.

-Siempre pasa-contesto mientras se sentaba-Nadie decide nacer como una Gran Duquesa de Rusia o un Príncipe Real, es algo con que se nace, es el destino Alexis.

-A veces el destino es muy traicionero y a nosotros nos ha tocado el que mucha gente nos quiera asesinar.-decía Alexis colocándose a su lado.

Comenzaron a servirles los platos con tranquilidad

borsch caliente de primer plato, guisantes con un filete Stroganoff de segundo y de postre macedonia de frutas, la chica le contaba todo lo que había hecho en clase, después de terminar de comer, Anya se dirigió a su habitación la cual tenía un gran ventanal con un sillón tapizado en rosa, una funda de violín con su atril lleno de partituras, al lado de la cama tres estanterías en las cuales estaban repartidas libros, carpetas llenas de partituras y discos de música. Tras terminar sus tareas, se puso a ensayar con el violín y tocando el lago de los cisnes de un compositor ruso que tanto le gustaba, de repente su gato se acostó en la cama, y dio un maullido, que desconcentro a su ama venía con una nota en el collar, que la rusa la tomo para leerla:

**_Tus ojos amatistas, iluminan todas las partes del mundo y sobre todo mi corazón, tu sonrisa hace que mi alma intente salir de mi cuerpo, por favor jamás me hagas sufrir de esta forma._**

La chica sonrió al leerla, mientras la guardaba en un cofrecito bajo llave allí habían más notas como aquella, mientras acariciaba a su gato, que estaba acomodado en sus piernas se preguntaba quién podría enviarle esas notas tan bonitas como aquellas, la rusa no podía evitar sonreír mientras el gato se estiraba y se quitaba de la cama de su ama en dirección a la suya, mientras que la eslava se dirigía a la ducha.

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, ^^ bueno espero que os guste me salió muy cortito el primer capitulo,bueno los personajes son:**

**Anya-FemRussia**

**Alexis-Male´Belarus 2p**

**Y el padre es Rus de Kiev.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2º_

_Copenhague,14 de septiembre 2015**.**_

Anya bajo corriendo a desayunar ya que tenían que ir a la reunión de la Asociación de la Familia Romanov con su sede en Dinamarca, a pesar de que su tío abuelo Nicolás es el presidente de la asociación, su abuelo es su presunto heredero. Le gustaba esas reuniones su única oportunidad de hablar en ruso con sus familiares pues en casa hablaba en inglés y en la escuela en danés y cuando visitaba a sus familiares en alemán ya que su madre era un princesa real de Baviera, le gustaba sus familiares eran simpáticos y cariñosos con ella y su hermano pues su madre fue la primera gran duquesa en morir fuera de la unión soviética y la guerra civil. Se vistió a toda prisa una falda perfecta, una blusa y el pelo recogido con una coleta, su padre entro en su habitación y le puso un collar.

-Esto le perteneció a tu madre, pero antes le perteneció a tu abuela ahora te pertenece a ti-dijo su padre mientras le cerraba el collar-Te queda bien.

-_Nana_, me gusta el collar, además seguramente a mamá le quedaría bastante bien –contesto triste, mientras se observaba en el espejo y acariciaba el collar-¿Por qué cuando mamá murió estuviste tres años evitándome, si hubiesen atentado contra la vida de Alexis no hubiese pasado verdad?

No hubo respuesta, solo le dio un beso en la frente y se salió de su habitación quedándose sola allí parada triste y desolada al saber que ella tendría que haber sido otro varón y nació mujer, a pesar de tener una educación perfecta, nunca recibió más cariño que el de su madre, de su padre recibía solo unas pocas palabras y ahora seguía sin tener una relación muy buena con su progenitor, tras peinarse el pelo fuera de la cola. Su hermano estaba abajo ambos se dirigieron al coche, felices ambos mientras practicaban el ruso, en verano irían a un hotel en Possenhoffen con sus parientes bávaros, el coche se puso en marcha el conductor Mathias conducía tranquilo mientras que Tino, Berwald, Lukas y Emil iban en moto como escoltas de los miembros de la familia Romanov. Llegaron al edificio donde se celebraba la reunión, un edificio blanco con grandes ventanales, el danés bajo a abrir la puerta para que bajasen mientras los otros nórdicos se acercaban a ese núcleo familiar para protegerlo de posibles amenazas. Tino y Emil abrieron las puertas dejando ver varias mesas y sillas ya ocupadas por las familias de los príncipes de Rusia y solo una quedaba libre, la de su abuelo y su tío abuelo. Los tres ocuparon sus puestos, el pretendiente al título de zar dio por comenzada la reunión, hablaron de como obligar al gobierno ruso de que devolviese el tesoro imperial a la familia o al menos unas pequeñas posesiones como Tsarskoie Selo, o el palacio del zar Pablo I ahora formaban parte de monumentos de la nación rusa. También entonaron el himno del Imperio Ruso, con devoción y respeto, un detalle destacaba de la sala donde se encontraban visto por la joven Anya un cuadro de la familia del último Zar, formada por Nicolás y Alejandra, sus hijas Olga, Tatiana, María y Anastasia y el ultimo Zarévich ruso Alexis, su hermano obligado asistir cuando solo era un niño de meses al entierro a los huesos exhumados de la familia imperial y ante la presencia del patriarca y el presidente de Rusia. Anya miro a la hija más pequeña que llevaba su mismo nombre tan distintas y a la vez parecida ambas fueron rechazadas por su padre en su infancia la hija del zar desde su nacimiento y ella tras el asesinato de su madre.


End file.
